Happy Family
by Dinosaur-Cakes
Summary: Heavy and Medic live together after the war, and decide to adopt a kid. First Fanfic, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: As this is my first fanfiction, all constructive criticism is welcomed. Dialogue parts marked with -|"…"| means they are speaking in another language, in this case Russian. **

It was a bright summer morning. Heavy and Medic thought long and hard and finally decided to adopt a child. They argued about whether to adopt a German or a Russian. The pair settled with the latter, considering Heavy was better at handling children from his experience with his sisters. They drove up to an orphanage in a small village, Heavy's home. They went inside the orphanage and were led to a room that had small children. Heavy would talk to the workers and every time they asked about Medic, he would just reply -|"He's my friend from aboard."|

Once in the playroom full of 5-years old kids, the couple began choosing their future-to-be-child. They interacted with the children. Well, mostly Heavy did for obvious reasons but Medic nonetheless told Heavy his opinions about the children. Sometime later, Medic had noticed a girl get bullied by two scruffy boys that were pulling her hair. He alerted Heavy who then called out to the mean boys:

-|"Hey, boys! What are you doing there?"|

Heavy came closer and pulled the boys away from the girl.

-|" It's not nice to do that."|

The duo shot Heavy and the girl a mean look and went away, pouting. Heavy turned to face the girl, whose eyes have turned red from crying and hair messy from it being pulled at. She had full cheeks ad dark-chocolate hair woven into two braids and tied with blue ribbons. Her eyes were large and round with a dazzling deep, black color. She only wore a knee-long prune-purple dress with short sleeves. She was a pretty girl.

-|"Hello, are you okay?"|- Heavy asked.

-|"Yes, I am. Thank you, mister."|-The little girl said in an alto flute tone.

-|"What's your name?"|

-|"I'm Natsja."|

-|"That's a pretty name."|

-|"Thank you."|

-|"Tell me, why would the boys hurt you?"|

-|"Because I'm different."|

-|"How?"|

-|"I'm a girl and I make my dolls fight and not play…"|- the girl trailed off.

Heavy was silent for a second, then chuckled.

-|"What's so funny, mister?"|-Nastja said, tearing up.

-|"You make your dolls fight? That's amazing!"|

Nastja was dumbfounded, slowly becoming more and more excited.

-|"You mean that's good? My nana tells me it's bad for a girl to do that!"|

-|"Do it as much as you want, little girl! Could you show me your dolls?"

The excited girl quickly nodded then raced off to get her toys, leaving Medic and Heavy alone for a bit. A very confused Medic began asking his lover a million questions.

-"Vhat happened? Vhy is she excited? Could you translate? Vhat did zhose boys do to her? Chere is she goi—"

-"Medic, slow down, please. She is Nastja. Zhis boys make her cry because she make her dolls fight and not play. I tell her it's oky and now she bring her toys here."

-"Ohhh…"-Medic trailed off as he chuckled himself. "I like her"-he added.

The little girl ran back to the couple, but before settling down, she asked Heavy

-|"Who is this man, mister?"|-she said, pointing towards the German.

-|"He is my best friend and he always helps me. He doesn't speak Russian, though. He's German."|

The little girl gasped, and then exclaimed:

–|"The other kids told me Germans are bad! That they raided motherland and kill our mothers and fathers!"|

-|"No, no, only German _fascists_ did that, my friend here was not a fascist."-Heavy said as he quickly turned to Medic "Vere you nazi, doktor?" The Teutonic man violently shook his head with an astonished look on his face.

-|"He's not fascist, don't be afraid."|

Nastja contemplated for a few moments, then replied:

-"Gosh! Look at zhe time."- Medic chimed in.

-|"We have to go now, little girl. You can show us your toys tomorrow, okay? Goodbye."

-|"Okay mister! Goodbye!"|-Nastja smiled and waved.

The couple left the orphanage and resided in a wooden cottage that was Heavy's house.

-"Mien Liebe, ve vill go back to her tomorrow, ja?"

-"Da."

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter but, here you go. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**:D**


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews. This chapter was a bit late because I ****am a lazy bastard ****was busy. Welp, anyway, here it is. (Note: -|"…"|- marks people speaking Russian)**

From that day on, Heavy and Medic visited the orphanage almost everyday for several weeks to check-up with Nastja. They felt that she was the one and adopted her.

Nastja was playing alone with her toys, as usual. She always carried her plush rabbit everywhere that she called Dmitry. She had sewn him by herself and whereas she would be weak enough for others to taker her mead soldier figures from her, she will and has punched anyone who will touch Dmitry,

When Nastja collected her toys to put them in her trunk she was called by the headmistress. Nastja sheepishly went to her office, clutching Dmitry close by. She knocked on the big, wooden door and came in. The headmistress said:

-|"Anastasia, I got a call this morning. You're adopted. Go pack your things, your parent will be here in an hour."|

Nastja, unable to speak louder than a squeaking mouse, nodded and quietly thanked the headmistress then slowly stepped out of the office and closed the door. Once safe in the hallway, she suddenly overflowed with excitement and ran back to her dormitory, got to her trunk and started stuffing her clothes and items in it while blabbering to her plush rabbit:

-|"Can you believe it, Dmitry? We're finally getting out of this place! I can live with Mister and Doctor! It will be so much fun!"|- she continued on. Once everything was packed, she picked up her small trunk and waited outside the orphanage at the bus stop. A secretary from the orphanage stood by the kid.

Finally, Heavy arrived. It would attract too much unwanted attention if Heavy were to be always seen with Medic by his side. Heavy and the secretary exchanged paperwork for a few minutes, and in no time Nastja was already inside the taxi with Heavy. She was too excited to say anything. She has never been past the orphanage garden, so all she did was stare outside the car window in awe. Soon enough they arrived to the wooden cottage. Nastja jumped out of the car and hugged Medic that was waiting for them outside the cottage.

-"Gooteentagg, Doktor!"- she slurred. Medic chuckled and replied:

-"Gutentag to you too, Schatz." Nastja didn't understand what he said, but assumed it was something nice. Heavy joined them and they went inside the house. It was way different than Nastja's dorm. Her dormitory was moldy and usually cold. The house she know calls home is warm, dry and cozy. There was a fireplace and a couch in front of it and a small kitchen with a dining table and chairs. You could smell hot chocolate Medic was making from the kitchen, too. From the living room sprouted a hallway that lead to a bathroom and two bedrooms.

Heavy picked Nastja and told her: -|"Let me show you your room."| And so Heavy carried the overexcited little girl to her room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped open with a soft, popping sound. Her room was very pretty. A desk in front of the window with a lamp; a cute wardrobe; nice, soft bed near the desk and a toy box next to the bed filled with toys. Heavy turned to Nastja and said to her:

-|"Anastasia, call me Daddy now."| Medic lifted Nastja up and all of them had a group-hug. Nastja exclaimed:

-|"I love Daddy and Doctor!"|

**A/N: So here it is! I hope you liked it. Have a smiley :D**


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: This chapter was a little hard to come up with and I didn't realize how short the last chapter was.**

Chapter 3

Heavy was away working with farmland to earn money. Medic is staying at home with Nastja teaching her English since Heavy couldn't keep translating forever.

-"Zhis is apple."- Medic said, pointing to an apple that he was holding.

-"Eppel."- Nastja tried to say.

-"Good. Now zhis is a pear."

-"Pearr." (*Russians have rolling R's)

-" No, peARH, not peARR."

-"PeARH."

-"Very good, Mein little Fraülein."- He said as he hugged her.

Heavy came home from work all dirty from having to plough the land.

-"Good evening, Liebe. Nastja here is a very qvick learner. She can recite zhe alphabet now. Nastja, recite zhe alphabet, please."

Nastja recited the alphabet in a cheerful tune, which earned a smile and praise from Heavy. He did not want to hug her for she too would become all mucky.

The goal was for Nastja to learn English by the end of summer so she could communicate with Medic when school started. Every day of summer passed by following this English-learning routine and by the time school rolled around she could speak as well as Heavy and somewhat write. This little girl was for sure something. Learning to speak a foreign language in such a short period of time for such a young girl was quite remarkable. During summer she turned 6 years old on July 15th. Heavy also showed Nastja his two mini-guns, Sasha and Natasha, which he kept in his bedroom. Nastja never felt afraid of anyone because if her Daddy was strong enough to lift those ladies he can surely protect little Nastja. Medic told her about his former teammates and promised that Uncle Mundy and Uncle Dell visit them during Christmas.

First day of school it was. Nastja was petrified, but Heavy comforted her by asking:

-|"What would Uncle Soldier do?"|

-|"He would bravely walk towards the enemy, with head held high!"|

-|"So you go and do the same!"|

-|"SIR YES SIR!"|

Nastja was enthused about acting like Uncle Soldier that she marched towards the school.

-"Today is a good day!"- She copied her Uncle Soldier as she stepped inside her classroom.

Nastja was quickly approached by another girl.

-|"Hey, Nastja!"|- The girl with corn-flower blue eyes and short blonde curls greeted her warmly.

-|"Hi Maria! You're in the same school?"|

-|"DUH, yeah! Come on, let me show you my other friends!"|- The blonde took the brunette's wrist and pulled her to run. The only kid that was Nastja's friend was Maria since she was the only one interested with Nastja's blabbering about war.

They got to a cluster of kids in the center of the class.

-|"Hey, dudes! Look, Nastja's in the same school as us!"|- Maria cheered.

The girl that seemed to be the attention of the cluster of students look up at Nastja, then turned away in disgust:

-|"Ugh, we've got a filthy orphan with us."|-

Maria replied-|"Hey! That's not nice."|-

However, being VERY offended by the girl's remark, Nastja snapped right back at her:

-|"You take that back or Uncle Solly will add an extra head to his collection!"

-|"Oh, GREAT! I have to put with an orphan _and _a retard."|

-|"You—how dare you— you MAGGOT!"|

-|"Mister Alekseev! She's insulting me!"|

-|"NO! SHE STARTED IT FIRST! SHE CALLED ME FILTHY!"|

-|"DID NOT!"|

-|"DID TO!"|

Long story short both of them got detention on the first day of the school year. Nastja kept muttering under her breath the whole detention:

-|"Uncle Scout would bat your head in. Uncle Demo would explode you to bits. Uncle Spy would stab you so many times…" and on and on until she got home.

Of course her parents would be angry, but they talked to her, instead of shouting. When Heavy asked her why did she call her maggot she teared and answered:

-|"She called me a filthy orphans. She's right, no one wants orphans, especially filthy ones."|- Nastja started crying.

Heavy and Medic hugged her. Heavy spoke up:

-"Is not true, we love you."

-"You're my most precious, Schatz."

**A/N: And that's why all bullies should get sucker punched in the face.**


	4. Christmas

**A/N: I am sorry for uploading this late but I'm very not satisfied with this chapter.**

It was a dim, winter morning. Nastja has been sleeping in since winter holidays have started. Her window was beautifully painted by frost and snow has packed on her windowsill. She had slept cuddling Dmitry, as she did every night. A few of Medic's doves have been sleeping on her desk.

Nastja's eyes lazily opened and they slowly drifted to the calendar hanging on her wall. She noticed a big red scribbled circle on the date 24th December. Her eyes immediately shot up and she grabbed Dmitry, looking into his button eyes and almost screamed:

-|"Dmitry! Uncle Mundy and Dell are coming today!"|

Her squealing abruptly awoke the birds.

-|"Oh, sorry Plato, Socrates and Aristotle, heh."|

She hastily put on her red and white striped dress with lace trimming and rushed to the bathroom with Dmitry to wash her face and braid her messy hair. She didn't want to be late in greeting the guests. She then went to the living room. It was very festive. The walls were decorated with garlands and their front door had a mistletoe weave. Their Christmas tree that Daddy chopped down from the forest stood in the corner and candy canes and ornaments hung on it. It had a very cheery atmosphere. Nastja's favorite decoration on the tree is two doves holding holly in their beaks that Doctor hung up.

Nastja went to the kitchen and found Medic sitting by the table drinking his coffee and reading a volume of "Weaponized Surgery".

-"Good morning, schatz."

-"Good morning, Doktor. Vhere is Papa?"

-"He is in his room, cleaning Sasha."

-"Oh."

-"Come here, I made bacon for you and Papa."

Nastja sat by the table opposite of Medic and wolfed down the bacon (much to Medic's distaste) and then excitedly asked him a question:

-"Doktor, vhen vill Uncle Mundy and Uncle Dell come?"

-"Very soon, Nasja. Now call your dad here."

-"Okay"-she sighed. She wanted them to come here now.

After calling her dad to the table, she went back to her room to talk with Dmitry and the doves.

-|"Plato, when do you think they will arrive?"|

_-coo-_

-|"You don't know, do you? Oh, Dmitry, I do hope they arrive soon because Doctor and Papa told me so much awesome stories about Uncle Mundy sniping the enemy Scout who was a mile away! Or how Uncle Dell single-handedly took down the frontline of them RED-team babies with his Sentry! Oh gosh I really wanna meet them!"|

-_coo coo-_

-|"Totally, Aristotle! They're the most awesome! I love the story of how th—"

_**DING DONG**_

-|"OH MY GOSH THEY'RE HERE!"-Nastja squealed and grabbed Dmitry then raced out of the room so fast Scout would be proud.

-|"ARE THEY HERE? ARE THEY HERE? ARE THEY HERE?"|

Heavy cut her off:

-|"Quiet, Nastja. Yes they're here."|

Medic opened the door and greeted the Texan and the Dundee then let them in.

The Tex spoke up to Heavy:

-"Howdy, pardner? Long time no see, pal. Where's your kid?"

-"Hello, American man. Nastja, come here, say hello."

Nastja peeked out from behind Heavy and saw the short, pudgy man wrapped like a cabbage in warm clothing. Excitement was still running in her veins. She ran up to Engineer and said:

-"Hello Uncle Dell! You look funny. Is it zhat cold?"

-"Yup, way colder than in Bee Cave."

-"Give me your coat, it is varm here."

And so Engie gave the lil kid his thick coat and she put it in the closet room.

-"She's an adorable little sheila, isn't she, Truckie?"

-"She is."

They spent the day sitting inside the cottage, because the two guests would NOT go outside of the house. The weather was far from the boiling heat of Texas or the scorching sun of the Outback. Sniper spent most of the time with the little kid. Funny, she reminded him of Scout because of her chatter.

Evening came around, the time of day Nastja so sweetly adored. The cireplace was lit and everyone snuggled around it with hot chocolate. Medic and Dell talked with each other, Heavy looked and Archimedes perched on Medic's shoulder and Sniper sat quiet, like he always did. Nastja decided to get him talkative.

-"Uhm, Uncle Mundy?"

-"Hmm?"

-"Can you tell me story? I mean Christmas story."

-"A'ight. I got one for you."

So Sniper told the sheila the story of "How Spy Sapped Christmas".

By the end of the story, Nastja felt really sleepy and asked if she could go to sleep. They let her and she went to her room and snuggled in her pink footie pajamas with Dmitry whilst Plato slept on her head.

-"You picked a great kid."-Dell said.

-"Thank you, Herr."

-"The sheila's a good girl. Reminds me of Scout though."

-"Oh, she is Scout. Running around like the little baby-man Scout is."

They all had a good chuckle and continued talking into the night.

**A/N: and the "How the Spy Sapped Christmas" is actually a video on Youtube. Go check it out.**


	5. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I had a severe case of writer'sblock last chapter, and if not for the great reviews, I would have abandoned this story altogether. Sorry for me taking so long, but I was too scared to look in the reviews.**

Christmas passed and Uncle Dell and Mundy went back to their (much warmer) homes. It was the month of February 14th. A bright, Sunday afternoon was much enjoyed by Nastja. She sat outside on a bench near her home in a beige coat and a light pink scarf with dark brown fluffy earmuffs and gloves. She wasn't lonely on this day; she didn't really need anyone but Daddy and Doctor. She was twirling dove feathers in her hands, humming a cheerful tune. She suddenly heard crunching snow and looked up to see a small boy her age walking up to her. It was classmate, Wolfgang. He was a German boy and had jet-black matte hair with dark brown eyes.

|"He looks so cute with that red nose and cheeks"|- Nastja thought. She had always harbored feelings for him, but she didn't think about it much. The boy was holding something wrapped in newspaper.

-|"Oh, hey Wolfgang!"|- Nastja chimed.

-|"Oh, um, he-hello"|

-|"Geez, is it really that cold that you're chattering?"|

-|"No, it's not the cold. Um, Nastja, will you please accept my gift?"|

Wolfgang handed the newspaper-wrapped object.

-|"Wow, thanks, Wolfy! You're so conside—"| She trailed off. She had unwrapped the item, and it turned out to be a blooming cherry blossom branch.

-|"Oh my! Thank you Wolfy!"|- She got up and gave him and iron hug.

-|"Nastja… I can't breathe…"|

-|"Oops! Sorry. How did you get a _blooming_ cherry branch?"|

-|"I—uh, I found a cherry branch in autumn and kept it in my room in a jar full of water all winter and it bloomed. And I ki-kinda like you, so I gifted you this branch."|

-|"I—I um…"|- Nastja became bashful. Such a cute boy liked _her_? –"I like you too Wolfy."|

The two sat down on the bench, cuddling for warmth together.

When twilight broke out, Wolfgang bid goodbye to Anastasia, then left for home. Nastja went back inside her cottage and told everything to her parents. Medic liked that the boy was German, and by Nastja's words: a _polite_ German too.

Next Monday Wolfgang and Nastja walked together to school. The girl noticed more staring faces than usual, she didn't mind though. They didn't worry her. When Wolfgang and Nastja went to separate classes, Maria quickly scurried over to Nastja.

-|"Hey, Nastja! Why are you hanging out with the fascist?"|

This hit Nastja's nerve really badly, though she remained polite.

-|"Maria, Wolfy's not a fascist."|

-|"But he's German!"|

-|"But did he do anything to us?! No, so take that back!"|

-|"But Mommy told me all Germans are bad!"|

-|"Well, neighborhood burglars are bad, but they're Russian. Does it mean I'm bad too?"|

-|"It does no— oh wait—ummm"|

Maria slowly back out and sat in her desk, pondering over the fact.

The school slowly wore on, until finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Maria met up with Nastja.

-|"Um, Nastja, I think you're right. But I find it hard to not believe my own mother."|

-|"Yeah, I understand, I think. I'm sorry for snapping at you."|

-|"It's fine. Can I walk home with you?"|

-|"Can Wolfy join?"|

-|"Sure!"|

So the girls found the boy and by the time Maria found her home, she and Wolfgang became buddies. It was only the couple now.

-|"Thank you Nastja for introducing her. She's a nice lady."|

-|"Oh, it's nothing. Hey did you know my Maddy* is German?"| (*Maddy is: Medic+Daddy=Maddy)

-|"Maddy?"|

-|" He is my second Daddy!"|

-|"Cool! I should really meet him someday."|

-|"You totally should."|

So the kids parted ways to their own houses. Nastja looked at the pretty cherry blossom on her windowsill before falling asleep in her bed.

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter but here you go. Sorry again for it being so so late.**


	6. Sweet Spring

**A/N: I don't know if I already said this, but it is the reviews that motivate me to continue writing! Thank y'all. I also don't know where to direct this story becuz it feels like it is turning into a series of short stories rather than one big one. Leave suggestions on where to direct this fic.**

Maria got sick that day so the next few days Wolfgang and Nastja always visited her house after school with piroshkies and some wurst. On Wednesday the couple decided to hang out in the school garden for a bit before visiting Maria. The school garden was very pretty during this time of spring. Daisies, poppies and roses filled the backyard with precious scent. The kids sat in facing each other and making daisy flower crowns.

However, their blissful peace had to be broken by none other than the mean-spirited Alexandra. She and her goons had interrupted them by spitting filthy insults towards the couple.

-|"Oh look at this Kraut bastard weaving prissy flower-crowns with that no-good orphan."|- Alexandra pushed up her glasses back up her nose as her goons laughed in a snobbish manner. -|"I wonder if Kraut will still follow the orphan even if she was put in the gulag."|

When Nastja was just about to get up and tell Alexandra to leave them alone, Wolfgang stood up, dropping his flower crown from his fingers. There was a blazing fire starting deep within his heart, and his eyes were of a determined man.

-|"Who are you to insult the man of this lady?"|-His stern voice was a shock to everyone, even to Nastja.

-|"Hey! Cut it out, Nazi!"|- Alexandra shouted in her defense.

-|"How dare you raise a voice on a man? Didn't your mother teach you hags anything? This is NOT how a girl of your status should act. Now leave, or I will MAKE you leave!"|

-|"Pfft, stop trying to act so strong, Nazi."|-Alexandra tried to hold back her growing fear. Wolfgang inched towards her, his fisticuffs bared and clenched.

That was the last straw. It has scared away Alexandra and her goons. The boy released his fists and returned to Nastja and continued to weave flowers.

The awestruck girl just sat and looked at him with amazement.

-|"Wolfy, how— what— I— What?"|

-|"Dad always told me I had inherited the German austere look"|

-|"That's so awesome!"|

The kids finished weaving their flower crowns, put them on then went back to Maria's and told her everything. Maria was just as awestruck as Nastja was.

When Nastja went back home, she didn't immediately start telling them the story. She wanted Doctor to hear it in particular. So when night started to gather and Medic was prepared to put the girl to sleep, she told him what happened.

-"Maddy?"

-'Yes, Liebe?"

-"Today at school bully hurt me and Wolfy"

-"Who is she?"

-"She eez Alexandra. But Wolfy stand up and scare little baby girl away, just like Daddy!"

-"He is indeed heroic"

Medic released a sigh of relief; it was nice to hear someone other than him and his lover were looking out for his dear. He wanted to meet this gentleman tomorrow, so he asked Nastja to bring him over to play. She agreed excitedly, and then Medic calmed her down and put her to sleep. He smiled at his child as he turned off the lights and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! My family and I had to go somewhere for a little over a week without Internet! Very, very sorry! Also {…} means German.**

It was a fair spring morning. Dew was glistening in the morning sun as the two children raced by the daisies.

-|"Come one, Wolfy! You're so slow!"|-The girl cheered the little German boy on. Today is the day she invited him home to meet her parents. He indeed was a little nervous, but still very excited to meet the people who raised this little angel. As they ran up to Nastja's home, they slowed their pace and casually approached the wooden cottage. Nastja knocked upon the rickety, shabby door and a tall, dark-haired man greeted the youngsters. Wolfgang was let inside with a warm greeting from the man while Nastja jumped up to her Doctor in joy. While still a little nervous, Wolfgang had caught the glimpse of a larger man resting upon a chair, reading some book covered in red-leather. He suddenly stopped feeling nervous, as if the larger man radiated delightful, calming aura. Nonchalantly, the man looked up from his book to the boy and asked:

-|"Why, hello there, little boy. I have been told your name is Wolfgang, am I right?"|

-|"Yes mister. |"

-{"So nice to talk to another German after such a long time, boy. How are you?"}

-{"I'm good, thank you, mister."}

As the Germans continued their chit-chat, Heavy and his daughter listened in. Heavy loved to hear his lover talk in his own language while Nastja kept flabbergasting over how Germans sound. Soon the parents let the kids go and they went into Nastja's room. As the adults went by the business, they kept hearing the children's giggles but they suddenly and swiftly hushed. The adults paid no mind to it.

*The kids' POV*

-|"Hey, you know what?"|- Nastja whispered.

-|"What?"|

-|My Daddy keeps a real gun in his room!"|

-|"Woah! No way!"|

-|"Totally! It's really big, too!"|

-|"Really?"|

-|"Yes! Shh!"|

-|"Shh! Shh!"|

-|"Dmitry and I saw it! It was super cool!"|

-|"Oh man, if my daddy had a gun like that!"|

Sadly, their escapade had to end soon. Wolfgang had to go home or else his mummy will get angry, at least that's what Daddy said. When Wolfgang bid them goodbye and left, Nastja turned to Daddy and asked:

-|"Daddy, what's it like to have a Mummy?"|

-|"To be honest, it's not much different from two daddies."|

-|"Really, as long as they love you, there's no difference."|

His daughter just smiled in return.

**A/N: Sorry for crappy short chapter. I'm out of ideas for continuing this could you guys leave suggestions in the reviews, that would help me out very much! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry for the hiatus. I kinda zoned out about the fic and then had no idea what to write about. Since school started, I'm going to strive for 1 or 2 chapters every weekend schedule.**

It was late evening in a small, Bostonian apartment block neighborhood when the phone rang in one of the apartments. A pretty woman in an evening dress picked it up, and a few moments later called for her son: -"Cutiepie! Someone's calling you!"  
A young man slouching in the living room sofa, bearing a bitter expression replied: -"Tell them I don't care."  
The mother let out a small, frustrated sigh, and put the phone down on the coffee table which her son rested his feet upon. –"Listen, Scout, I'm going to go out now with someone. So, PLEASE, don't cause any mischief and wash the dishes too."  
The boy let out a very bothered sigh, and said -"Fine." In a harsh tone as his mother fixed her hair in place.  
-"Thank you, honey! Don't forget to pick up the phone, okay? Goodbye!" She planted a tender kiss on his forehead then left the apartment.

There was total silence in the living room for a few short moments, until he started catching the person on the phone calling out "…hello? Hello?" in a petite voice. Realizing who it was, Scout immediately shot out his hand to grab the phone, sat up straight and finally responded to the girl on the other line. –"Hey! Sport, how's it going?" It was clear his mood lit up.  
The little girl on the other line was sitting on her fluffy bed with her chick red army robin. It was very early in the morning, considering she lived in Russia and the time zone difference was drastic. She had held up her hair in a messy ponytail rather than her usual dual braids and she was wearing a cream-colored, laced night-gown. –"Hey Scout! How you do? I am great!" The little girl giggles to herself as she pets her bird, talking to Scout again was awesome! From the tone of his voice you know he has prevailed in millions battles, always emerging victorious! Maddy keeps telling me he's just being egoistical, but how can a dude so cool could be lying, haha that'd be absurd.  
Scout loves talking to this little kid. She sounds hilarious and he loves her admiration towards him. She's only one who knows what a quality mercenary is like. Hehe, someone like me, of course! The boy was practically rolling in self-praise by now. –"Spy's with mom again. God, I always took my steam out on him on the battlefield but know I have nothing to do to blow off the steam."  
Nastja was struck with a feeling of familiarity. –"Hey! Something like this happen to me now! Girl in my class, is stupid! She hurt my friend, so I hurt her back! I make her cry one time, I thought Daddy and Maddy be proud, but they yell at me."  
-"Dude, I totally feel ya! I mean, I'm a great merc and I'm smooth, but apparently no one sees that."  
-"Da! Oчень даже! ((Very much so!))"  
-"Hey this reminds me of som—"  
-"Oops! Sorry, Daddy is angry at me because I yell in the phone very early in morning, he looks angry. Пока пока! ((Bye bye!))"

The phone clicked off. This short phonecall had lifted his spirits greatly even he thought it was ridiculous to talk to such a little twerp. But she was an awesome little twerp.  
If Spy got to spend the night with someone, that doesn't mean Scout has to be neglected. The young man went out and actually picked up a chick, much to everyone's amazement. That night, the only thing neglected were the dishes.

**A/N: I am so sorry if Scout is too OOC, it's so hard to express personalities!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a still afternoon. An uneventful and peaceful life was shaken up with a happy shriek.  
-|"NO WAY! HAHA, ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING?!"|- The little girl was overflowing with excitement.  
-|"Yup, we definitely are!"|- Her large father chuckled the response.  
-|"W-WHEN ARE WE GOING?"|  
-|"In a few days, lil' champ."|  
-|"OH MY GOD, I AM SO TELLING THAT TO WOLFY AND MARIA!"| and with that, the little kid scurried off in a hasty fashion.

-"Are you sure about zhis, Schatz? He is a drunk, after all."- asked the concerned other father.  
-"No, Demo seems like good man. Plus, Nastja need to meet whole family."  
-"Vell, You are right."

The kid was running full speed to a small forest nearby in which she and her buddies liked to hang out, she would surely find them there. The two children were playing tag when they heard a familiar voice calling out, and then looked into the direction of the braided girl.  
-|"MARIA, WOLFY, I GOT NEWS!"| Nastja huffed and puffed whilst still running.  
-|"What is it?"| The other kids spat out in unison.  
-|"I'm gonna visit Uncle Demo for the summer!"|-Nastja said, being winded, yet still prideful.  
-|"No way!"|- Wolfy exclaimed.  
-|"When are you going?"|- Maria quizzed.  
-|"In a few days. Even though it's like, SUPER exciting, I'm gonna miss you guys!"|  
-|"I know what! Let's take a group picture and then you can show it to your awesome family!"|- Maria blurted out, full of eagerness.  
-|"Uh, yeah, it would be super cool."|- The boy shyly whispered.  
-|"Oh, come on, don't be so shy! I know for once, when we grow up a bit, I will totally make it so we can visit the base!"|- Nastja grabbed Wolfgang's head and started jokingly play-fighting.  
-|"Oh it will be AWESOME!"|- the blonde replied.

Now all they had to do was to wait for the day of departure.


	10. Chapter 10

The days rolled by with the last few days of school and the time of departure arrived. As the small family of three left for the airport, the child of the family kissed goodbye to her two best friends and left. Although she felt a bit sad spending the summer without her buddies, she couldn't shake off the excitement of finally meeting anther member of her TF family. What made her elated though, was that she would get to see her Grammy. Being a forsaken child, it was unlikely to have a grammy. Today was a grand day as it would be her first time flying on a plane! So many things were rushing by, and she loved it!" It is so much better with Daddy and Maddy than back at the dull, stupid little orphanage"- Nastja thought, clutching Dmitry by her side as they boarded the plane. As the child basked in her daydreams, her parents smiled at her gently and spoke with each other.  
-"Ees nice to see baby happy"  
-"Ja, she's so excitable. You know, besides zhe fact zhat she is adopted, she is a perfect mix of us two."  
-"Da."  
Nastja caught on the short-lived conversation and quizzed –"Da what?"  
-"Oh, it's nozhing schatz."- The doctor pinched her cheek and the girl returned to cloud-gazing in awe. Usually Medic, the ruthless man of medicine, hates being sweet and chopping up some spare limbs helped him, but when it came down to his daughter, he could not hold back being sweet, as he did with Heavy. Watching his daughter he had a feeling this would a long flight.

Waking up from an unexpected nap, Medic found himself landing on the land named Scotland. Demo was supposed to be meeting them, but after getting off the plane and staying for about 5 minutes in the Arrival hall with luggage in tow, there's still no sign nor trace of him, at least until Nastja pointed to the man in a beige sweater standing outside the airport leaning against a cab, seemingly his. It was a surprise they hadn't spotted him earlier, since there's not a lot of black Scottish Cyclops in Scotland, or anywhere else for that matter.  
-"Demodaddy! Demodaddy!"- Nastja freed herlsef from her actual daddy's grasp and ran outside to the Demolitions man.  
-"Wha- in the bloodeh hell is a tiny kid calling me for?"- Demo though, but soon found the answer himself when he saw his ex-teammates come out from behind her.  
-"Aye, lil' girl."- Demo picked the girl. "Hello!"  
-"Hi!"-Nastja hugged Demo back which made him overjoyed. Though me he may not look like it but Tavish loves kids and is surprisingly good with dealing with them. He always wanted a kid but because he needed to find jobs to work at (which his loving mother of course nagged him to), he never had a chance to find a nice lady. "But who would want a monster like me, anyway,?"- Demo kept telling himself.  
-"Daddy! Maddy! I found Demodaddy! I found him"-she waved and called at her encroaching parents.  
-"Demo! I have so many things to ask you!"  
-"Why dunnae save that for when ya get to meet me mum?"  
-"Okay!"

This one remark made the whole car ride smooth and quiet from Nastja's ramblings. The men managed to atch up with each other. Nasta's awe drowned out the adults' conversation as she stared at the Scottish sunset mountains. She has never anything as gorgeous as this landscape. Her appreciation was broken as soon as she felt the brakes slam and they were at DeGroot Keep at last…


End file.
